minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
Note: The official blog post title name is: '''Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay'.'' My choices: Did you take Gabriel or Petra on the horse?'' I''' 'took Petra. ''"I got Petra!" '''Did you convince Lukas to stay or go? I let Lukas save his friends. "His friends might be still out there." '''''Did you ask Petra to come with you or stay behind? I told Petra to come. "Petra you have to keep fighting!" xD Did you enter the witch's hut or warn your friends? 'I entered the witch's hut to take the cake. ''"I actually stole a potion from the chest in Witch's Hut." ''Did you enter the maze or look for a way around?'' I chose to enter the maze. "Let's discover this maze." '''Which weapon did you craft? I crafted a diamond sword. "Diamond sword is awesome!" Did you choose new armor or keep your own? 'I chose new armor. ''"I decided to choose a new armor from Ivor." ''Which new armor did you pick?'' I decided to pick new armor. "I choosed the Redstone Riot. It's because the color 'Red' matches the flag of China." ''What did you build in order to get into the Witherstorm?'' 'I built a dynamite launcher. ''"There's no time for a... PIG!" 'Did you convince Gabriel to keep the secret or tell the truth? '''I allowed Gabriel to tell the truth about the Order. ''"We may have defeated the Enderdragon... turns out, we used a command block to falsify our legacy. We were no heros." :( My additional choices: None. Images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 Choices.png My storytale images: None. Official videos: Minecraft Story Mode - Episode 4 'Wither Storm Finale' Trailer All official videos are imported from Telltale Games on Youtube. My storytale videos: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Each videos duration time is about 29 minutes. My feelings for this episode: On Chapter 6, I feel sad for Reuben that he is about to be dead; have been killed from falling high ground and Jesse's voice was feel saddened to see Reuben disappearing and disappeared. So for me, I decided to watch a additional music video for Reuben and Jesse saving the world: This is the video I watched to make me feel happy and normal. Website links: A Block and a Hard Place Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia My storytale gameplay list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay (Previous) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay (Next) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay Category:Blog posts